Pán Zla
by MytagoSeeker
Summary: Hetalia!HP!crossover. Záznam několika rozhovorů Lorda Voldemorta s entitou známou jako Anglie z doby, kdy byl  tento národ Voldemortovým vězněm.


_kurzíva: Voldemort_

normální písmo: Anglie (Arthur Kirkland)

**tučně: „tajemný" host (ne, teď vážně, je to Amerika, no ;P)**

Jenom takový malý crossover, snad se nikdo neurazí

* * *

><p><strong>Pán zla<strong>

(část rozhovorů Toma Rojvola Raddla, jinak také nazývaného Pán Zla nebo Lord Voldemort, s entitou známou jako Anglie - podle vzpomínek a zápisků později jmenovaného)

* * *

><p><strong>Počátek<strong>

_Kdo jsi? Co jsi zač? _

_Mluv a můžu tě ušetřit vší té bolesti. Prozraď mi své tajemství a možná tě i přijmu za jednoho z nás. Řekni mi všechno a třeba ti dám svobodu, kdo ví? _

_Rozmysli se rychle, dokud má nabídka ještě platí. _

_Proč mlčíš? Musíš vědět, že z tebe nakonec stejně všechno dostanu! Být tebou mluvím hned, protože pak už to bude bez odměny…_

„Ty nejsi mnou."

_Tak přeci jen nejsi němý! Výborně! Jen hezky povídej dál, ty podivný malý mudlovský šmejde. Řekni mi, jak se ti bez použití kouzel podařilo odvrátit smrtící kletbu? Ne, nic? Zase mlčíš? A co třeba teď… CRUCIO! Pořád nic? CRUCIO! CRUCIO!_

Z hrdla se mi dere bublání. To jak se mi ústa plní krví, přes kterou zní každý další zvuk zkresleně a nezřetelně. Vyplivnu ji.

_Ty se odvažuješ plivat svou odpornou mudlovskou krev na Pána zla, ty špíno? _

„Jsi asi tolik Pánem Zla, jako jsem já mudlovským šmejdem. Já zlo viděl. A tím myslím skutečné zlo, zlo z hlubin těch nejzkaženějších lidských duší, proti kterým jsi ty, takzvaný Pán, jen pouhým učedníkem."

_Co si to… dovoluješ…?_

„Čarodějové se tvoje jméno bojí vyslovit, ale to jen proto, že jsou stejně malí a hloupí jako ty a nemají s čím srovnávat. Ve skutečnosti nejsi nic víc než krátkodobá nesnáze, Lorde Voldemorte. Bezvýznamná nepříjemnost. Znal jsem tucty tobě podobných a po žádném nezbylo nic víc než malý odstaveček v učebnicích dějepisu. Tak jako jednou po tobě, Tome Rojvole Raddle."

_Odkud…? _

_CRUCIO! _

_Mluvíš, jako by sis myslel, že jsi něco víc než ostatní, něco víc než Pán Zfla… ale mně je jasné, že jen blufuješ! Bolest cítíš jako každý jiný. Tak si ji užij! Do sytosti! Dokud mi neřekneš, odkud znáš to staré jméno nebo dokud se nesesypeš jako ubohá blábolící troska…_

_CRUCIO! CRUCIO!_

_CRUCIO!_

Kašlu. Zase krev. Teče mi po bradě, z nosu, z uší. Visím ve vzduchu v neviditelných poutech jako hadrový panák a kromě úst a očních víček nemůžu pohnout jediným svalem.

Podívám se na Voldemortovu bílou hadí tvář a usměju se na něj. Ne moc hezky, zato se spoustou zubů.

_Tak co, chceš konečně začít žebrat o milost? Nebo jsi už přišel o rozum…_

Chviličku trvá, než dokážu promluvit, ale nakonec to dokážu, protože jsem, kdo jsem a jako takový se nikdy nevzdávám.

„Chcípni, Raddle," řeknu vesele.

Vypadá tak zmateně, až je mi ho skoro líto… skoro lituju toho ubohého malého černokněžníčka, který si myslí, že by mohl vládnout světu kouzelníků… vládnout _mně…_

_Ty smrade…!_

_To je jedno. Nic z toho, co bys mi mohl říct, stejně není důležité! Všechno, o tobě potřebuji vědět, už vím! _

_Jsi přítelem Brumbála, to proto znáš mé staré jméno. To také vysvětluje, jak jsi přežil útok. Náš starý známý ti jistě dal nějaký mocný nástroj na odvracení kleteb, že? Nechtěl bys mi říct, kde ta věc je? Ne? Nevadí. Nepotřebuji vědět, co přesně to bylo, důležité je, že teď už to u sebe nemáš. A bez toho jsi jen obyčejný nudný mudla!_

_A teď, když už od tebe nic jiného nepotřebuji, zbavím tě utrpení, jak jsem slíbil… _

_Zemři._

_AVADA KEDAVRA._

Kletba mě zasáhla do prsou. Voldemort se smál maniakálním smíchem šílence, zatímco mě pohltilo zelené světlo a chlad. Jenže i když mě smrt objímala, já nezemřel a smál jsem se s ním.

* * *

><p><strong>Den třetí<strong>

_Co jsi zač?_

_CO JSI ZAČ?_

_Kdo jsi, že neumíráš? Jaké je tvé tajemství? Mluv! MUSÍŠ MI TO PROZRADIT! JAKÉ JE TAJEMSTVÍ TVÉ NESMRTELNOSTI? VŽDYŤ JSI JEN MUDLA, NEMÁŠ HŮLKU, NEMÁŠ MOC, NEMÁŠ NIC! TAK JAK TO, ŽE TĚ NEMŮŽU ZABÍT?_

„Myslíš, že mě zastrašíš? Mnozí se o to pokoušeli. A ti byli horší než ty. A to Crucio? Copak, víc neumíš? Ti před tebou byli daleko, _daleko_ horší."

_Jednou promluvíš. Všichni promluví._

„Jsi patetický, Tome, víš to? Ty a ty tvoje viteály. Chabé pokusy. Ubohé nápodoby. Pleteš se do věcí, kterým nerozumíš. Do věcí, po kterých tobě ani ostatním smrtelníkům nic není."

_Dostanu to z tebe. I kdybych to z tebe měl vytáhnout jednu krvavou kapku po druhé._

„Dobrá tedy! Chceš vědět, kdo jsem? Říkej mi anděl. Říkej mi ďábel. Říkej mi třeba král Artuš, pokud ti to udělá radost! Říkej mi kapitáne, ty suchozemská kryso! ŘÍKEJ MI SIRE, TY SVINĚ!"

_CRUCIO!_

* * *

><p><strong>Den patnáctý<strong>

„Ah, už jsi zase tu? Skvěle, skvěle. Dal bych si čaj, pokud mohu prosit.

Nevíš, s čím si zahráváš. Nemáš ani ponětí. Ničíš mudly i kouzelníky… ničíš tuhle zemi… ničíš… mě…

Ale nezvítězíš.

Konečně zkoušíš i něco jiného než to pořád stejné Crucio? Teď mě chceš zlomit pomocí chladného železa? A to vážně věříš, že to zabere? Na MĚ? SRÁČI! SVINĚ NACISTICKÁ! Proti devítiocasé kočce jsou tvoje nože jen pohlazení! Proti hrůzám války je celé tohle vězení jen procházka! Žádné psychické mučení, které může tvůj ubohý lidský mozeček vymyslet, není _nic _proti tomu deštivému dni, kdy ode mě odešel _on_…"

Ha. Haha.

Že prý jsem se prořekl? Že se ke mně dostaneš skrze mé blízké? Ubožáčku malý Voldy. Pořád ještě nevíš, kdo jsem já… tak jak bys chtěl zjistit, kdo je ten, na kom mi záleží? A i kdybys na to přišel… on není oslabený válkou jako já. Jeho bys nedokázal ani polapit natož udržet. Být tebou _modlím se_, abych ho nikdy nepotkal…"

_Nejsi mnou._

_Ne, ty nejsi mnou, protože ty jsi malý a slabý. Podívej se na sebe! Jsi uzlík kostí, který krvácí už jenom ze zvyku! Nežiješ, sotva přežíváš! Možná sneseš víc mučení, než kdokoli, o kom jsem kdy slyšel, ale k čemu ti to je, když se stejně nikdy nedokážeš dostat ven? Jsi k ničemu! Neumíš nic než žvanit! Možná nejsi člověk, ale to jenom proto, že… že jsi MÍŇ než člověk! Kdo by stál o takovýhle druh nesmrtelnosti? Stokrát raději se spolehnu na vlastní sílu… mohu si vytvořit viteálů kolik chci… jsem silný a tvoje tajemství NEPOTŘEBUJU…_

_Možná bych tě tu mohl prostě nechat hnít navěky. To bys chtěl? Chtěl bys, abych na tebe zapomněl? Aby ta bolest skončila? Jen si řekni!_

_Myslíš si, jaký nejsi silný, když nemůžeš zemřít? Ale lámeš se, mudlo. Pomalu, ale jistě. Drolíš se od okrajů jako hliněná nádoba zapomenutá na slunci a jednou praskneš stejně jako ona. A já tu budu, mudlo. Budu tu, abych tě rozbil na padrť._

_Nepotřebuju tě._

* * *

><p><strong>Den třicátý čtvrtý<strong>

_PROZRAĎ MI TO! MLUV! MUSÍM TO VĚDĚT! MUSÍM! MLUV, MLUV, PUSTÍM TĚ NA SVOBODU, DÁM TI MOC A SÍLU, O JAKÉ SE NIKOMU ANI NESNILO, DÁM TI, COKOLIV SI ŘEKNEŠ! ZAŘÍDÍM, ABY SE K TOBĚ VRÁTIL TEN DRUHÝ, CO OD TEBE ODEŠEL, TAK MLUV, MLUV, MLUV…_

„Heh. Asi bys neměl slibovat, co nemůžeš splnit, Raddle. Ale víš, to nevadí. Nepotřebuju to. Protože on už se ke mně _vrátil_."

* * *

><p><strong>Den šedesátý<strong>

„Nnnggh! Z-zase C-Crucio? To se dalo čekat. Bodejť by ti nebyla prorokována smrt rukou toho Potterovic kluka. Nemáš žádnou představivost, Raddle. Víc než jedno dítě na tebe ani potřeba nebude…

Víš… jednou ti povím, kdo jsem. Někdy než umřeš, Tome. Sedneme si a popovídáme. Možná ti i něco ukážu… he… hehe… něco co rozežere ten tvůj ubohý lidský mozeček jako kyselina. Říkal jsem ti, že má tajemství nejsou pro smrtelníky, že? Ale pro tebe udělám výjimku. Ukážu ti pár z nich. Rozerve tě to na cáry."

_Konečně jsi zešílel, zrůdo?_

„Ano, ano. Možná trošičku. Ale budu v pořádku, jen co se odsud dostanu."

_Nikdy se…_

„Ale no tak, Tome! Mysli trochu! Já neumírám. Kdybych mohl zemřít, už bych to snad udělal, ne? Nebo si myslíš, že si tolik užívám tvé milé společnosti, haha? Nu, a to tě nenapadlo, že když mě nemůže zabít nic, co na mě vyzkoušíš ty, že mě nemůže zabít ani čas a věk? Máš duši na sedm kusů, Tome Raddle, ale i viteály se jednou rozpadnou. I kdyby je nikdo nedokázal najít a zničit, s postupem času prostě ztratí svou moc… bude to trvat dekádu… století… tisíciletí… ale nakonec ti ani tvoje magie nepomůže a ty se rozpadneš na prach. Můžeš to jen oddálit, nic víc. Snaž se, jak chceš, nakonec budeš mrtvý, zatímco já tu budu stále sedět a čistit si nehty. I kdybych měl čekat, než se tahle cela rozpadne a rozdrolí, počkám. Já si to MOHU dovolit."

_Ty… ty…_

„Prohráváš, Voldy. Stojíš tu a posloucháš mě, svého polomrtvého otroka, a už ani nenacházíš slova, kterými bys mě zastrašil nebo umlčel. Nenávidíš mě tolik, až tě to zevnitř užírá jako mor, a přitom jsi zcela bezmocný. Jsi jako králíček před hadem, Tome Raddle. Jsi můj. Možná jsem polámaný, pošlapaný had, ale stejně nedokážeš odtrhnout oči od mého hypnotického pohledu a sám mi lezeš do chřtánu. Ne já, to ty šílíš, Tome. Přicházíš o rozum. Velmi rychle."

_Ne… ne!_

„HAHA! Už utíkáš? Ty, samozvaný Pane zla? Už to nevydržíš? No tak, zkus ještě jedno Crucio! Už si na to docela začínám zvykat! Ne? Už ne?"

_ZMLKNI! Dost už… musím… mám jinou práci. Bezová hůlka… musím… to všechno…_

„No tak tedy utíkej, Tome, ale přede mnou se stejně neschováš! Myšlenky na mou nesmrtelnost tě budou dál užírat… znovu přijdeš, znovu se mě pokusíš mučit, znovu zklameš, znovu budeš muset naslouchat mému výsměchu… jen běž! Utíkej, Tome Rojvole Raddle! HAHAHAAAAA!"

* * *

><p><strong>Den sto sedmý<strong>

_Co říkáš na tohle? Ani to s tebou nepohne?_

_Podívej se na ně. Jsou tak malí a zranitelní, tihle ubozí mudlovští šmejdi. Jsou vystrašení. A teď ti budou jeden po druhém umírat před očima. Mohl bys je zachránit, kdybys mluvil…_

„Mnoho už za mě položilo životy. Miliony kvůli mně umíraly. Lituji těch nevinných duší z celého srdce… ale i tohle je část toho, čím jsem. No nedívej se na mě tak překvapeně, Tome Raddle! Jsem zvyklý, že pro mě nebo kvůli mně umírají lidé. A tyhle bys zabil tak jako tak."

_Co jsi… u Merlina… co jsi ksakru ZAČ?_

„To je snad to, co odmítám prozradit, ne? Ale už mi sem další oběti nevoď. Je to ubohé dokonce i na tebe."

* * *

><p><strong>Den sto osmdesátý prvý<strong>

„Asi bys měl vědět, že se nikdy nevzdám, samozvaný Pane zla. Nebojím se tě."

_Oh, ale budeš. BUDEŠ!_

* * *

><p><strong>Den sto osmdesátý druhý<strong>

_Nebojím se tě. Nebojím. Nebojím se tě._

„Ne. Ale možná bys měl."

* * *

><p><strong>Den třístý šedesátý čtvrtý<strong>

_Vítězím! Tam venku i tady! Celé Ministerstvo je pod mojí kontrolou! Na odpor se zmůžou jen malé skupinky, které snadno rozpráším. Brzy budu mít i Pottera a pak se konečně budu moci plně věnovat tobě…_

„Oh, zase ty? Vítej! Dlouho ses tu neukázal. A ti tvoji Smrtijedi mě dosti zklamali. Většina si sem vůbec netroufne chodit, třebaže jsi jim nakázal, že mě mají mučit místo tebe. A i ti, co přijdou, jsou tak podělaní strachy, že jejich Crucio je jako polechtání. Je to hloupé. Už to bude pěkných pár století, co jsem byl naposled obklopený takovou smečkou vystrašených ubožáků. Nudí mě to. Nemohl bys mi sem přinést vyšívání?"

* * *

><p><strong>Bezejmenný den. Den smutku a beznaděje<strong>

_Mám tě! Konečně! Konečně jsem tě zlomil! Tak dlouho… ale KONEČNĚ TĚ MÁM…_

„Z-zmlkni. Nic nemáš. Ničemu n-ne-…" vzlyk, „…n-nerozumíš."

_Brečíš! KONEČNĚ JSEM TĚ ZLO-…_

„To není kvůli tobě, idiote! To jen, že přišel zase t-ten čas v roce…" vzlyk, vzlyk, „…t-touhle dobou se vždycky cítím p-příšerně… tak do toho, využij toho, muč mě! Aspoň přijdu na jiné myšlenky!"

_Kecy! Zlomil jsem tě! CRUCIO! SECTUSEMPRA! CRUCIO! Prozraď mi tajemství věčného života! Je víc takových jako ty? IMPERIO! MLUV!_

Popotáhnutí. „Proč… proč mě tolik nenávidíš… proč mě opouštíš… nechoď… m-miluju tě…"

_Přestaň s tím zbytečným fňukáním! Mluv o tom, co chci JÁ!_

„Hlupáku, hlupáku, hlupáku! Tolik chceš být samostatný, že je ti jedno, že mi ubližuješ? A každý další rok to samé… je ti jedno, že mám noční můry o tom, že se už nikdy nedokážeme udobřit? Nevadí ti, že oslavuješ nejhorší den mého života?"

_No tak! CRUCIO!_

„A já jsem takový pitomec, že ti nedokážu ani přijít na oslavu! Vždyť rozumím, co to pro tebe znamená! Mrzí mě to, lásko… mrzí… však já vím, že kdyby ses neosamostatnil, nikdy bychom spolu nemohli být, jako jsme teď… ale víš, stejně to pořád tak hrozně bolí… kdybys věděl, jak moc jsem tě miloval… jak moc mi lámalo srdce vidět tě odcházet…

_CRUCI-_

„PROBOHA, ZMLKNI UŽ, TOME! NEVIDÍŠ, ŽE TU PROŽÍVÁM EMOCIONÁLNÍ CHVILKU? TÁHNI UŽ K ČERTU A NEVRACEJ SE, DOKUD NEBUDE PO ČTVRTÉM ČERVENCI!"

* * *

><p><strong>Den pětistý padesátý<strong>

„Většina viteálů je zničená? Promiň, to mě… he… hehe… to mě vážně ‚mrzí'."

_Prozraď mi… mu-… m-musíš mi prozradit svoje tajemství… potřebuju to, nutně, hned… C-crucio…_

„Oh, vypadá to, že už mi nedokážeš ublížit. Zdá se, že tvá magie už nedokáže Anglii více uškodit. Zeslábl jsi a příliš se mě bojíš, než aby tvoje Crucio mělo ještě nějakou sílu. Porazil jsem tě, samozvaný Pane zla. Teď už jen počkám, až ten Potterovic chlapec dodělá zbytek… a pak… pak si promluvíme, jak jsem sliboval. Těsně před tvojí smrtí ti ukážu, co jsem zač. Ale božínku, teď jsem vážně dostal chuť na šálek dobrého Earl Grey s mlékem a nějakou tu sušenku…"

* * *

><p><strong>Konec<strong>

Bojí se mě. Je mu to vidět na očích.

_Jak? Jak ses dostal ven?_

„Prostě jsem vyšel," mávnu rukou. „Je pravda, že můj miláček mě přišel osvobodit… trochu pozdě, trouba jeden… ale to už jsem byl z cely venku. Tvoji Smrtijedi odešli. Jsi na pokraji smrti, Tome, a Anglie je zase svobodná – tedy jsem svobodný i já."

_TO NENÍ MOŽNÉ!_

„Přichází poslední bitva. A já byl v posledních bitvách vždycky silný… tedy když nepočítám tady s mým idiotským společníkem… tak či tak, když jsi odešel do Bradavic, Voldy, ten Malfoyovic kluk mě pustil. Tak jsem tady. Abych se ujistil, že než chcípneš, budeme mít tu chvilku pro sebe, co jsme si slibovali…"

Na rameni cítím ruku svého milence. Je to hezké sdílet s ním tu chvilku radostného očekávání těsně před vítězstvím…

„Ah, ano," usměju se. „Taky jsem tě chtěl představit tady tomu rozhněvanému mladému muži. Pokud jsem ho dobře pochopil, než jsme sem dorazili, vyjádřil touhu, ehm… ‚rozmáčknout tě jako štěnici, zadupat tě jako nácky, vyhladovět jako bolševiky, shodit na tebe pár atomovek jako na Japonsko v druhé světové a to, co z tebe zbude poslat do vesmíru směrem do Slunce za to, žes mě před ním tak dlouho schovával'. No není to roztomilé."

**„Iggy…" **upozorní mě můj milý.

Má pravdu. Nemáme mnoho času. Ještě toho mám hodně na srdci, a pokud chci, aby se ta patetická pokřivená parodie na čaroděje vrátila do bitvy včas, musím si pospíšit.

„Nebudu to dál zdržovat, Tome. Řekl jsem mu, že jsi můj… jsi můj…

…a chtěl jsi vědět, co jsem zač?

Jsem první druid a první mág. Já jsem jediný skutečně čistokrevný kouzelník. To JÁ objevil čáry a kouzla. Jsem magie sama, jsem země a vzduch okolo tebe, jsem skutečný Pán zla, protože jsem Zlo zažil a přežil a z tebe, samozvanče, udělám jen bezvýznamný odstaveček ve své historii!

Jsem tvůj národ a tímto ti dávám svůj poslední dar."

Cítím sílu věků. Teď, když jsem konečně svobodný a na pokraji vítězství, znovu sítím pradávnou magiii ve svých kostech!

Pronesu své vlastní proroctví, svůj rozsudek nad tímto lidským monstrem: „TOME ROJVOLE RADDLE! DOSTANEŠ PŘESNĚ TO, CO SIS PŘÁL. TĚSNĚ PŘED SMRTÍ, PŘÍMO V OKAMŽIKU, KDY BUDEŠ UMÍRAT, DOSTANEŠ MALÝ KOUSEK MÉ NESMRTELNOSTI, PO KTERÉ JSI TOLIK TOUŽIL."

Zrychleně oddychuji. Už jsem skoro zapomněl, jak je stará magie namáhavá!

„Tak. Spokojený, Tome?" usměju se na samozvaného Pána Zla. „Tvým darem a zároveň tvým trestem bude to, že se na malou chvilku staneš mnou.

Ukážu ti malý zlomek toho, čeho jsem byl za ta tisíciletí svědkem.

Víš, všechno, co se v zemi děje na mě má určitý vliv. Ekonomická krize způsobí, že zchudnu, epidemii vnímám jako nemoc, ve válce utržím rány za každou prohranou bitvu a během hladomoru mám pořád hlad. Působí na mě smrt mých občanů. Každá. Jednotlivá. Smrt. Je to, jako když tobě stárnou a odumírají buňky v těle a jsou nahrazovány novými. Sotva to vnímám, protože jsem celek a vliv, který má smrt jednotlivce na celek je minimální, ale přesto se to děje. Vím to. Cítím to. Je to mou součástí.

Ale ty nejsi jako já, Tome. Ty máš lidský mozek a lidské vnímání. To, co já ani necítím, ty budeš vnímat v původním měřítku – jako nekonečný cyklus stále se opakujícího umírání. Staletí nekonečného utrpení protkaná ještě daleko většími katastrofami.

Ještě nevím, čím začnu. Blitzkrieg? Rád by sis vychutnal na vlastní kůži bombardování? Nebo zákopy první světové? Či snad něco pomalejšího a primitivnějšího – třeba stoletou válku? Nebo raději válku růží, co i mě samého málem rozervala na kusy? Nebo dánské nájezdy? A co třeba opravdovou chuťovku… mor? Jak by se ti líbilo znovu a znovu prožívat příšernou agonii milionů umírajících lidí pokrytých hnisajícími černými vředy? A co takhle něco nového… třeba válku proti Lordu Voldemortovi?

Trochu se obávám, že tě nedokážu udržet naživu na víc než jen malou část své historie. Pak ti začne mozek vytékat ušima."

**„Ale Iggy! Něco jsi mi slíbil."**

„Hm. Pravda. Také jsem slíbil, že tě na malou chvilku půjčím i svému americkému příteli. Ten nemá tak barvitou minulost jako já, ale zato by ti rád ukázal sílu a hrůzu _současné_ velmoci. To je od něj milé, nemyslíš? Akorát nevím, jestli v tobě bude tou dobou ještě dost příčetnosti, aby sis to mohl užít.

Ó ano, abych nezapomněl. Chtěl bych se představit, Tome Rojvole Raddle.

Jmenuji se Spojené království Velké Británie a Severního Irska. Přátelé mi říkají Anglie. Pro samozvané diktátory jsem ale _Britské Impérium_, ty malej kuse hovna.

Jsem tvá nesmrtelná vlast. Těší mě."


End file.
